Conventionally, there have been known inkjet recording apparatuses configured to record images on recording mediums by ejecting ink stored in ink cartridges through nozzles. There is known an inkjet recording apparatus in which a new ink cartridge is mountable every time ink is consumed. In an inkjet recording apparatus capable of performing color printing, a plurality of ink cartridges can be mountable. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-58545 discloses an ink cartridge that is provided with an IC board.